Who Are You?
by Otomos the Crazy Peridot
Summary: Based off a concept that BlackGryph0nFan presented! "Who are you? Identity is important to an individual. Without it, then no action they do will be true. Uncertainty and Confusion will devour them, until nothing is left. But you have an idea of yourself, little one. So tell me, who are you?"
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from MLP or Grojband._**

...

There are always mysterious places in any world. Places where evil gathers in small bits and pieces. They gather over the years, taking decades, centuries, even whole millennia to become a massive hive. Evil collects from all around. From from the young, from the old. From the fearful, from the brave. All to collect into a hive, destined to form into some imperfect thing. In this case, a shadow. It was small at first, but grew. It absorbed the evil, until none was left where it was. The hive is gone, eaten by the creature. It gains it's knowledge. It becomes aware of its hunger. It becomes aware of what to eat. What it needs to do to survive. What it needs to seek out.

The shadow moved. It needs to move. It needs to eat. It finds a town nearby. It's found its prey. Time to make a move.

...

**Well, that's the prologue! What does it have to do with the story? You'll find out soon enough! Until then, SEEYA'S!**


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from MLP or Grojband**_.

* * *

**Also, there are references from the shows, so if you haven't watched all their episodes (which I'm assuming of you haven't) then please expect there to be SPOILERS of some sort when reading this. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Also, this is not an idea that came solely from myself...Okay this particular story is imagined by me, but the foundation and inspiration comes from BlackGryph0nFan. They came up with a concept that got my own imagination running, so go and check their fanfic out and support them!  
Their story is called "What Did I Do?" Go check it out on Wattpad! Seriously. Go. Stop here and read their fic first. I WANT TO READ THEIR STORY, SO SUPPORT THEM DABLIT (trying to censor myself), or don't and wait for the surprise. Doesn't matter to me (I'm just kidding, it does. I really like this person's fanfiction, and want it to be known. Please support him.)  
You done reading what they have up till now yet? If you are, then good! If you're not, then I'll respect your decision. Anyways, it's time to tell my take on their interesting concept! Here we go!**

* * *

Peaceville, the town of randomness (you'd be amazed how many of those there are). Where grannies can be turned into hulking masses of muscle, and a single man can smell nice because he "doesn't do stink." This town is home to four of Earth's most Excellent Rockin' heroes, the members of Grojband, who consist of three 13-year-olds and one 14-year-old...Take that, Teen Titans.

We start our story off in the garage of the Riffin house, where the keyboard player, Kin, and drummer, Kon, of Grojband are making a random machine! I say that, but really, Kin's working on the machine, and Kon laughing at to give him Motivation. Despite being Twins, most of you would probably say otherwise. Kin is a 14-year-old teen that's kinda short, has what looks like a modified bowl-cut style of hair, and wears glasses, normal jeans, and a T-Shirt with a drawing of a suit on it. Kon, on the other hand, is a 13-year-old teen that's the largest person of the entire band, has what looks like spiky hair covered by a headband, and wears normal jeans, and a black and white T-shirt with the Grojband insignia on (a flame with the letters GB in it).

Suddenly A beeping sound comes out of nowhere, and Kon picks up a little device with a button and a flashing light on it.

"Um, is that supposed to happen?" Asked Kon.

Kin took the device and examined it. He remembered what it was.

"It's my Exposition Zapper! It Zaps exposition out of something! It looks like some are closeby."

Kin pushes the button an-Wait. What was that part about zappi-*gets zapped*BZZZZZZZ!  
...Corey Riffin, the blue-haired, beanie-wearing leader of Grojband-*gets shocked again* BZZZZ!-ENTERS-*ahem* Enters his garage asking,

"Hey guys! What's that sound?"

"The sound of exposition being zapped away!" Said Kin, smiling.

"Huh...Meh. Are you guys ready, to ROCK?" Exclaimed Corey.

Kin and Kon simultaneously said, "YEAH!" Before jumping to their instruments.

They were about to rock out, when Corey noticed that there was a lack of Bassist in the room.

"Uh, guys? Where's Laney?"

Kin and Kon shrug. They haven't seen Grojband's bassist either. Corey wondered where she was.

Speaking of which, Laney paces around her room. Something was obviously bothering the short, red-haired girl. There was a letter in her bed, opened and readable. It basically said that it was time for her to go back home. She didn't know what to do. She became close friends with Corey, Kin, and Kon, and have been with them for such a long time. How could she possibly tell them that she was moving away and couldn't play in the band anymore? She sighed in annoyance and aggravation and took a seat on her bed. She looked at the letter and thought about it. She promised that she would return home if she got that letter, and now it's here. There was no other decision to be made. She had to tell her friends the truth.

Laney walked up to Corey's garage, and found Kin and Kon messing around with their machine again, while Corey tuned his guitar. Corey looked up, and smiled when he found Laney standing there. That smile soon faded when he saw her own expression. She looked sad. Kin and Kon walked up and joined Corey when he asked Laney,"What's up, Lanes?" in a concerned tone.

Laney looked up at them and took a deep breath.

"Core..." Said Laney. "I have some bad news."

Kin and Kon joined Corey in his concern.

"I'm...Moving." finished Laney.

That word brought about more pain than she ever thought it would. She felt her heart breaking worse than ever before. Corey and the others were also shocked. Not so much that their Bassist and Manager was leaving, but because one of their closest friends was moving away. For once, all of them were speechless. No one knew what to say, when to say it, or if they should say it at all. But someone had to break the silence. Corey was just the one to do it.

"Well...uh, that is bad news?" Corey shrugged and smiled awkwardly. He had to say to say something, but he didn't know what else to say.

"You're...You're not mad, Core?" Asked Laney.

"Well, I'm sad, like, really sad, but I can't be mad at you, Lanes."

"But, I'm moving away! You'll lose your Bassist!"

"Yeah, but we'll miss YOU more than a bassist."

Corey tried to lighten the mood, but nothing worked. He had to think of something.

"So...When are you leaving?" Asked Corey.

"Next Monday." Said Laney, sighing.

Corey lit up. If she's leaving next week, then he had an idea.

"Y'know, this doesn't have to be a sad thing."

The other three band members looked at Corey in confusion.

"The Carnival's coming on the Weekend! We can spend your last days here having fun!"

Kin and Kon jumped in excitement and agreement. Laney smiled a bit, maybe Corey had the right idea of going about this.

Corey looked at everyone and smiled, saying,  
"Then it's settled! Grojband is going to the Carnival!"

Kin and Kon cheered, while Laney nodded in agreement. They proceeded to have their normal band practice, but at the end of it, after Laney left, Corey wanted Kin and Kon to stick around and help him with something...

**_CARNY SKULL TRANSITION!_**

One day left until Laney has to leave. She already packed up her things, save for her mattress, Blanket, Pillow, and some clothes that she was going to wear the next day. Laney was dressed for the best day ever...and by that, I mean dressed exactly the same as normal. The only thing she had on her that was different was a bag to carry prizes from the carnival in. She didn't have any other free bags, so she had to use the one where she keeps her most precious items and memorabilia. She thought it was a good idea, after all the things she'll get today are the last gifts she'd get from her friends. A pink car loudly screeched to a halt outside. Corey and the others were waiting for her. She ran out the door to them. Today WILL be the best day ever, and her friends were there to make sure it would be.

The pink-haired, braces-wearing driver was Corey's older sister, Trina, who drove with an unusually nice attitude to the grojband members. Her blue-haired, glasses-wearing best friend was Mina, and she was asked to come along as well. Mina, as well as everyone else for that matter, was a little concerned with Trina's nice behavior. Nevertheless, she drove them to the Carnival anyway.

"Have fun!" Said Trina.

The four Grojband members carefully stepped away from her, looking around if there were any traps that Trina may have placed. As soon as they were far enough not to hear her, Trina pulled Mina close and said,

"Mina! We have to make sure that they have the BEST DAY EVER."

"W-What?" Exclaimed Mina. "But why? I thought you hated them?"

"I can be, like, nice if I want!"

Trina sounded a bit offended, but brushed it off. It was true, after all. She hated her brother and his little group, but something inside her made her feel different today. It was as if knowing that today was their last day with Laney made some old, almost forgotten Force bring out Trina's feelings as a big sister. She wanted Corey and his friends to have the best day, and she was determined to ensure it goes off without a hitch. She grabbed hold of Mina's hand and dragged her along to follow Corey and his friends in secret.  
The group went to all sorts of rides and attractions. They bashed each other with Bumper Cars, they got lost in a House of Mirrors, they spun a tornado on the Merry-Go-Round, they raced like the winners they were in a racing attraction, Corey showed off his guitar video game skills (he'd been practicing) in the arcade, and everyone but Laney got scared in the Haunted House. (Best. Carnival. EVER). Trina and Mina almost got caught a few times, but they too enjoyed themselves with Grojband.

After taking a small lunch break, they began to go to some of the more memorable attractions. They went on the Ferris Wheel Clock (that was repaired and sold to cover the damages of the Swiss Fair), a roller coaster that "Rock god" modified to be the single-most thrilling roller later ever, and they went onto a spinning ride attraction that I will gladly detail, since it was that awesome.

Grojband saw a ride that they used in an old scheme to get Trina to go diary, and ran to it.

"Tickets, please" said the employee in charge of the ride.

The four members of Grojband pay him no attention as they run onto the ride.

"No, really? Okay, I guess a you're above the Law. Must be nice!" He said Sarcastically to the teens.

Trina and Mina ran to the ride as well, passing by the employee as he said,

"That'll be two ti-Oh! You don't pay either! Of course. Makes sense. I didn't know EVERYTHING was free-HEY EVERYBODY! SPECIAL BULLETIN: EVERYTHING'S FREE!...I give up."

The employee sighed and pulled the lever, activating the ride and sending them into a thrilling vortex of fun and dizziness. Everyone got out of it, laughing and stumbling.  
There were two chances that Laney could have taken to confess to Corey her feelings toward him. The tunnel of Love, where they were in the same swan boat together (that was ruined by Kin, Kon, Trina, and Mina obviously watching them, thinking that their hiding spot in the water was perfect), and a Carnival Game involving sharp shooting, where Corey won a prize for Laney by using his Guitar Pick-flicking skills (she couldn't bring herself to confess). As for her prize, she got a guitar pick with her and Corey holding each other close.

"Man, this Carnival has EVERYTHING!" Commented Corey.

Laney just blushed in response.

They all returned to the car, and Trina began to drive back. They all laughed, talked, told jokes, and basically enjoyed the ride, until they stopped at Corey and Trina's House.

"Uh...Core? Why're we at your house?" Asked Laney.

Corey, Kin, and Kin simply smiled and opened the garage. A ton of people yelled out

"SURPRISE!"

And this time, Laney really was surprised. A ton of people she knew were there. Kate and Allie, Nick Mallory, Gary the Saxsquatch, Party Danimal (who will give the party a high, passing score), and even the Newmans, Grojband's gender-opposite Rival Band, were there to celebrate Laney's final day in Peaceville (For those of you who don't know, NO they are not just a bunch of people from a family with the Last Name of "Newman"). The Party was Rockin', with Laney enjoying the party first with the Newmans as the first band up. When Grojband went up to play their last gig together with Laney, they rocked harder than they ever had before. Yes, they rocked harder than when they saved the world.

Everyone there loved their songs-who am I kidding? Everyone in Peaceville enjoyed their songs all throughout the party, even Trina couldn't help but tap her foot to their songs. In her head, Queencess Trina and Katrina danced to them. Grojband called up some guests to rock out with them in some of their best songs, such as Nick Mallory for the Peaceville Anthem, and the Newmans for "Together It's True."

At the end of the party, everyone had gone home, and Trina left with Mina to drop off the Newmans to their houses. Laney was about to pack up her Bass, when Corey asked her to play one more song together with them.

"But, Core, we already played every song we made!" Said Laney.

Corey blushed and revealed a piece of paper with Lyrics Laney had never seen, nor heard of before.

"It's a song I wrote for all of us." Said Corey

Kin, Kon, and especially Laney gasped

"You mean you managed to write-wait for it..." Said Kin, before being joined by his brother to say,

"LYRICS?"

"Yeah." Replied Corey. "It took a while, and it's kinda short, but I just wanted something that we could all play, for ourselves. Y'know?"

They all agreed to play it at their hardest.

(**OTOMOS' NOTE: Look up "Grojband Opening Extended" you won't regret it!**)

_...1! ...2! ...1! 2! 1,2,3,4!_

**COREY**: _We got a band in my garage!_

_And our own little entourage!_

_But my words aren't comin' out quite right!_

**KIN, KON, and LANEY**: Who knew!

**COREY**: _My basket case Sis was lyrical genius! But only when her life's a complete mess!_

_Gotta keep her mood on a Rockin' Rollercoaster, while we're chasin' gigs all around this town!_

_When we drive her so much that she can't control her feelings, she's wicked profound!_

_Now! We're gonna Rock! And we're gonna Roll! __We Are Grojband Woah-Oh!_

_Now! We're gonna Rock! And we're gonna Roll!_

**COREY, LANEY, KIN, and KON**: _We Are Grojband! Woah-Oh-Oh!_

As they all sang their song, they were so happy and sad that they began to cry.

Incidentally, Katrina secretly entered while they played. She took over again, after the day knocked Trina out. She took a nice picture of Grojband Rocking Out, and placed it into Laney's bag.

_***Sad Transition***_

Today's the day. Laney's Aunt showed up to pick her up. She seemed very strict and serious. Laney said her goodbyes to everyone separately, thanking them for the memories. Then she came to Corey. She didn't know what to say. She didn't confess her love, and for whatever reason, she couldn't confess it even now, of all times. She wanted to thank him for so much. The adventures they had, the gigs they did, the crazy plans that somehow actually worked. She wanted to thank him for making her life in Peaceville one of the best, if not THE best, parts of her life. But she couldn't. It was too much for her to say goodbye to Corey. She could do nothing but hug him tightly and cry.  
Corey softly hugged her in return. "It's okay, Lanes." Said Corey. "It's okay."  
Laney tried to tell him that she'd come back to play every chance she got, but her words were drowned by her tears and hiccups.

Eventually, Laney let go of Corey, but before she turned to the car, Corey gave her one last gift. He placed his beanie on her head. He winked at her, and she blushed. The beanie that she's barely ever seen Corey without, and he gave it to her. Kin and Kon began to hold each other and sob loudly.

Laney got into the car with her aunt, and they set off. Laney looked back at them, wiping her still-flowing tears from her eyes, and saw Kin, Kon, and Corey. They were waving goodbye to her. She watched as they got smaller and smaller in the distance, until she couldn't see them anymore.

Trina wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't know why she was crying, but she was. She hid it from Corey and his friends when they got back in her Pink Car. They drove back home.

_***transition to Laney***_

Laney's drive was not that long, just about an hour or so, but it was silent all the way. They made a turn into some forest with no paved path, eventually coming to some sort of strange assortment of rocks. Laney's "aunt" turned off the car and got out if the driver's seat. She opened the door for Laney, and helped her with her luggage.

"Are you ready, Ms. Dash?" she asked.

Laney nodded and said, with a somewhat different voice, "Yeah. Let's go."

With that, the two entered the Portal. It disappeared after they entered, leaving only the strange assortment of Rocks to watch over the car that had been left behind.

* * *

**Well, That's the end of this chapter. BlackGryph0nFan, if you're reading this, you are AWESOME. Thanks for reading, SEEY-**

"Wait!"

**Huh? Mayor Mellow? What're you doing here? You're not even in this fic.**

"I don't know what you think I'm not in, but if Peaceville's in it, I have to be in. And Mother wants a part too!"

**Uh...okay? Look, I can't really put you in the story, but I can put you in the end of chapter thing I do a lot with.**

"It's a deal."

**Okay, but I don't really have anything to-***Yakko enters with Wheel of Morality, gives Mayor Mellow a piece of Paper, and leaves without a word***...That just happened. I guess, you're doing the Wheel of Morality.**

"*reads paper* This thing says to spin the wheel and say the magic words, so here it goes. *spins wheel* Wheel of Morality, Turn, Turn, Turn. Give us the Lesson that we should learn...Moral number 1001"

**I didn't think they had that many random morals.**

"Ahem"

**Oh! Sorry.**

"As I was saying, Moral number 1001: 'Mayor Mellow's voice is smooth as butter, so listen to him talk, and just relax, brother!' That sounded wierd."

**That would explain why the Warners have a CD of you reading a bunch of Rhymes, though. They like to listen to it when they're relaxing on the beach. Anyways, that's all for now! SEEY-**

Corey Riffin: Thanks for comin' out, everyone! *closes garage door*


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from MLP or Grojband**_.

* * *

**Also, there are references from the shows, so if you haven't watched all their episodes (which I'm assuming of you haven't) then please expect there to be SPOILERS of some sort when reading this. You have been warned.**

* * *

**I am not used to writing the actions of ponies, so I feel like this chapter was a bit...off. But still, I tried my best. Now it is your turn to help me out! Please leave a review and let me know what problems or gripes you have with my writing!**

**P.S. Please DO NOT press the button on the Exposition Zapper. It hurts. A lot. I will attempt to keep the exposition to a minimum, but no promises.**

* * *

Ponyville, a formerly little known town where humble ponies live normal, everyday lives...Well, almost normal. The town and its residents have seen an astonishing amount of danger and strangeness. Nightmare Moon terrorized them, an Ursa Minor attacked them, their library tree was turned to a smoldering hole in the ground by a centaur that was stealing magic from everyone, etc. How people don't move away is a mystery. In any case, there is a somewhat new structure of sorts in the town: a giant, tree-like, crystalline castle. Inside, were five mares setting up the place for a party.

One of them was a purple-colored pony with wings and a horn, and a Mark on her that looked like a shining star of sorts. That is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and she was pacing around, looking worried. She worried about her friend Rainbow Dash, who volunteered to research a portal that led to another world.

The situation was that the portal was recently found, and someone needed to investigate it to see if it was safe to leave alone. Initially, Twilight wanted to do it, but her other duties as a Princess hindered her. When she addressed the problem to her friends, Rainbow Dash volunteered to go in her stead. At first, Twilight felt that the idea of letting the rainbow-maned pony check out a different world was...well, not good. Eventually, though, she caved and let Dash check out the world. The plan was to send someone in to study the world inside the portal. After a month, a royal guard would be sent to retrieve the pony and bring them home. A letter would be sent to them via magic to inform them that it was time to return.

Twilight continued to pace until she saw a pink pony sleeping, with her hoof on some decorations that are half-set up.

"Um...Pinkie?" Said Twilight, poking her friend.

The pink pony yawned as she woke, but then shook herself awake.

"Sorry!" Said Pinkie, with a playful tone. "I fell asleep during the exposition!"

Twilight opened her mouth to question what the pink pony was talking about, but decided against it, since asking her would probably make things more confusing. Besides, she was still worried about Rainbow Dash. She walked away and began to think of possible things that might have happened to Dash.

She's only been gone for a month, but what if something terrible happened to her? What if some monster ate her? What if she was possessed by some strange spirit? What if-

Twilight's thoughts were interrupted when she was violently shook by Pinkie Pie. When Pinkie stops, Twilight shakes the dizziness out of her head and gives the pink mare a look. Suddenly, the princess notices that her friends were around her.

"Twi" said a southern accent from an orange-colored mare with a cowboy hat. "We know yer worried 'bout Dash, but she's a tough pony. She'll come back fine."

The orange pony gave a comforting look that calmed the Princess.

"Thanks, Applejack." Said Twilight.

Applejack nodded and smiled.

"Y'all go and wait fer Dash, Sugarcube. We can handle things here."

Twilight nodded in agreement with Applejack's suggestion, and she left her friends to finish up the decorating.

She traveled a fair distance, but she found the Everfree Forest. It was a place unlike anywhere else in Equestria. It was strange in that it functions perfectly fine by itself. Nopony needed to move the clouds, or grow the plants, or take care of the wild creatures within the forest. What's stranger is that the most mysterious of things happen to be found in there. Even the origin of the Elements of Harmony, the Tree of Harmony, was found within the Everfree Forest. And so too was the portal that Dash had been sent into.

Twilight ventured through the forest, as she had several times before. She was used to traversing this mysterious place by now. Before, she had to watch her every step, but now she could trot through this forest without fear.

Eventually, she comes across a hut, made from a hollow tree, brightly lit on the inside, and undoubtedly intimidating on the outside. Surrounded by vines, overgrowth, and potion bottles hung from tree branches. Its door opens and reveals a zebra with a mane in the style of a Mohawk. She greets Twilight.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle. It is now time, I see. We must head to the portal. Please follow me."

Twilight nods and says, "Lead the way, Zecora."

The zebra closes the door to her hut, and begins to lead the way again, bringing along a bottle with a strangely colored liquid in it. It was Zecora who found the portal in the first place. She claimed to have been searching for herbs when she found it whirling like a vortex. She made its existence known to Twilight as soon as possible, which began the series of events that led to Rainbow Dash's mission.

Zecora led Twilight safely through the forest's depths, only stopping when they reach their intended destination. They entered a large clearing, surrounded by rocks. The rocks looked to be in certain strange formations. There, the Princess and Zecora waited.

Every minute served only to increase Twilight's worries. Should the return be taking this long? Where were they? Could something truly have happened? Questions like these just kept on adding on and on in Twilight's mind. Zecora noticed Twilight's distraught, but chose not to address it, for she had full faith that Rainbow Dash and her retriever will return.

Then it began, the rocks, scattered about the clearing in strange formations, began to emit a soft, ethereal light. Their glow was followed by sudden beams of strange, foreign magic being shot out from them, joining together at a central point. The magic formed into a giant swirl, extending to the ground and close to the top of the trees, but not quite all the way.

Two silhouettes appeared within this swirl, and they exited it easily. One was a tall, somewhat skinny, stone-faced human woman. The other was significantly smaller in size, with red hair and wearing Tomboyish clothes. The small one dropped everything she was holding and ran up to Twilight. She hugged the princess, and the princess let go of her worries.

"Welcome back, Rainbow Dash." Said Twilight.

The small one smiled and replied, "Nice to be back, Twilight."

"It is fine to see you fine and well" said Zecora. "But now it is time to reverse the spell."

Rainbow Dash nodded to the Zebra and let go of Twilight. She walked next to the tall woman while Zecora prepared to use the potion she had brought with her. Twilight readied her own magic. When Zecora and the princess nodded to each other to show their readiness, the two began the process for reversing the spell. Zecora smashed the potion onto the ground, and the fumes turned to smoke and surrounded the woman and Rainbow Dash. Twilight zapped the smoke with her magic. A transformation took place.

Rainbow Dash could feel the changes take place in and on her body. Her body grew larger, her jaw extended forward. She could feel the blue fur and cutie Mark being forced out of her skin. Her arms and legs morphed so that her feet and hands turned into hooves. From the area of her tail bone, sprouted and quickly grew a rainbow-colored tail. Her hair grew and changed to rainbow color as well. Wings ripped out from her back. So many changes took place, and these were but a few. Similar changes happened to the woman.

After about a minute, the smoke cleared, and Twilight stopped using her magic. As the smoke dissipated, the tall and short humans were replaced by two ponies. Rainbow Dash was back, though she still wore the clothes she had on as a human, including an orange beanie with a skull design on it. She stumbled a bit when standing and moving. It had been a long while since she was a pony. Twilight walked over to thank the taller pony who brought Ranbow Dash back for her service, and offered her to stay for the party. The pony declined, she was intent on returning to Canterlot and her duties as soon as possible.

As the four of them walked back, Rainbow Dash slowly got the hang of walking on all fours again. She looked at Twilight and asked,

"By the way, what took you guys so long?"

"What're you talking about?" Asked Twilight. "You knew that you'd be there for a month."

"That wasn't a month, that was years!"

Twilight looked at Dash in Surprise.

"That can't be, it's only been a month-"

"But it took years! I was stuck learning kid stuff, waiting for it to show up!"

Twilight was silent. She was thinking hard about it, only leading her to be confused over the question of time and difference. Dash saw Twilight wrapping her brain over the matter and said,

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm back, and that's all that matters.

_***Party Time Transitio-Wait...Nah, I'll use it anyway-PARTY TIME TRANSITION!***_

When the ponies entered the Crystalline Tree Castle Thing (Seriously, does it even have a real name yet?), they were greeted by the entirety of the Ponyville Population yelling out,

"SURPRISE!"

Rainbow Dash laughed in surprise. It had been so long since she'd been at one of Pinkie Pie's parties. Everything was just like she remembered it. The tons of confetti, balloons, streamers, and sweets. Fun music provided by DJ PON3 and Pinkie Pie herself. Everypony just having a great time. Before she gets a chance to join in on the party and have some fun, Dash is suddenly pulled off to the side to a room, separate from the one the party is in, by a white unicorn with a beautifully styled purple mane. The unicorn uses her magic to extend a measuring tape. She used it quickly and skillfully to check Rainbow Dash's height and width within moments.

"Rarity? What are you doing?" Asked Rainbow Dash in annoyance.

"Why, preparing your dress! I will not have you look so...unpleasant at your own party." Replied the unicorn.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, but let Rarity do what she does best.

Rarity helped Rainbow Dash take off the green and Black striped T-Shirt, as well as the pair of boots and the now ripped up orange pants. She tossed the clothes into a trash bin, with Dash saying, "Hey!" in a surprised and very annoyed manner. Rarity ignored the tone for now, focusing on dressing Dash body in an elegant outfit that brought out the beauty and cuteness of the rainbow-maned Pegasus, while still showing off her coolness.

"Now all I have left to do is fix your mane and-"

Rarity gasped when she finally focused on Rainbow Dash's head. What she saw wasn't an elegant thing at all! Rarity didn't even know what it was supposed to be. It looked like some sort of strange headwear to her. In any case, it didn't help to compliment the ensemble, and Rarity thought it was just something Dashie picked up to blend in wherever she was. It was not something that she helped Rainbow Dash pick out a month ago.

"Rainbow, darling, let me get rid of this for yo-"

As Rarity's magic surround the beanie, Rainbow immediately put her front hooves on it to hold it down.

"No!" She exclaimed.

Rarity cancelled her magic, letting go of the beanie. She was quite surprised at Dash. She was being quite protective of it. Rarity gave a confused look at first, but decided it wasn't the time to ask questions.

"Well, if it means that much to you, then at least let me hold onto it during the party."

"You promise?" Asked Dash

"Rainbow Dash, I-"

"Swear it! Swear you won't throw this beanie away!" Exclaimed Dash, narrowing her eyes.

Rarity sighed. Dash was being so adamant about this. Rarity crossed her heart with her hoof and placed it on her eye, all the while saying, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Rainbow Dash slowly took off the beanie and handed it to Rarity, knowing that she would keep her promise.

Despite this little bit of drama over a hat, Rarity continued her work on Ranbow Dash's mane with a gentle smile. When she was done, Rainbow Dash looked beautiful. It was as if she was at the Gala again. After watching Dash go back into the party, Rarity looked at the beanie, wondering what was so special about it. She decided to ask her friend later on, and placed the beanie on a table.

Rainbow dash flew around in the party, enjoying herself. The music was fun to listen and dance to, the games were fun, the food was great, the punch was delicious, the cider was even better. Everyone was singing and dancing, and laughing. This was definitely a party that Rainbow Dash enjoyed...and yet, it didn't feel the same. Well, actually it did feel the same, but Dash felt awkward without there being any Rock music there...or Corey...or Kin and Kon...or Corey... Or Trina...or Corey. She still found the party great and fun and all, but it just felt "off" without her other friends. When she looked around, she could picture how the party would look with them there.

The giant crowd would be all over the place, Nick Mallory and a bunch of girls adoring him in an area near the DJ, Trina not far away, trying the hardest out everyone to get Nick's attention, with Mina being used as a footstool to boost her up. Rainbow Dash laughed a bit at the thought of Trina doing something that Grojband could ruin (or help out with in some cases) to get her to "go Diary."

Then Dash pictured them. Kin playing the keyboard like he was in a videogame, or if he was facing off against something from his and his brother's "Rock Lore." Kon beating on the drums any number of ways, with a big smile on his face. Corey, rockin' out with his guitar, like the angel he is. And then there was Rainbow Dash herself, or rather Laney Penn, singing along with Corey, playing her bass guitar with great skill. Basically just rocking out.

Dash shook her head. She couldn't just spend the party imagining things. She had to enjoy herself. After all, it is a welcome home party.

**_*transition*PARTY IS JUST ABOUT DONE!*transition*_**

After the party, everyone but Rainbow Dash and her five best friends left. They had spent the past half hour cleaning up, and now they were finished. The six decided to talk to Rainbow Dash about her experience. She told them about it alright, and with great excitement. She told about El Chewpoocaca, saxsquatches, a comet that arrived every four years to make everything topsy-turvy, and a ton of other things.

Rarity was disappointed that Dash didn't bring any pictures of the pageant she was in. A little cream-colored pony called Fluttershy wanted to know about the animals Dash saw in the other world. Pinkie Pie fainted with a smile on her face when she heard about the 10-story large cake. Applejack raised a brow in interest when Dash mentioned the plant that grew from music. Twilight was just interested in the world itself. It seemed to have many things that their world did not.

Rainbow Dash was glad that her friends enjoyed hearing about that world, but she kept some details out. Grojband was one of those things. She kept it from them so they wouldn't bother her about them later. Unfortunately, Twilight saw that she was keeping something from them. Twilight waited for everyone else to go home before asking Dash about it.

"Rainbow, you know that you can tell us anything, right?" Asked Twilight.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight with a bit of confusion on her face.

"Yeah. You're my best friends. Why wou-"

"Then why were you hiding something from us?" Asked Twilight, cutting off Dash.

Dash was surprised, but had to admit that she should have seen it coming. She sighed and said,

"I kinda didn't want you guys to know about it."

"Rainbow..."

Twilight stopped when she saw Dash look at her in a serious way.

She was silent the entire time, as Rainbow Dash told her about Grojband. She talked about Kin and Kon. Kon's wild imagination, Kin's genius, and their strong connection due to being twins. Dash laughed when she realized how crazy it sounded, but Twilight continued to listen. She talked about the crazy things that happened and everyone Grojband met. The Orb Experience, the Newmans, Trina's "Diary. Mode", Kin and Kon's "Rock Lore", and so on and so forth. There was just one thing she didn't talk about...or rather, one person she couldn't talk about.

Every time Dash tried to talk about Corey Riffin, she couldn't say anything. She kept trying and trying, but that only resulted in her beginning to cry. Talking about Corey reminded her of their last moment together. She couldn't tell him her feelings. Not even at their last moment together, could she confess her love. The thought that she would never get the chance to tell him, just made her cry.

Twilight offered Dash to stay for the night, and she accepted. She stayed in the room that Rarity was using to dress her up. When she looked at the table, she found Corey's beanie lying there. She placed a hoof on it and thought deeply to herself...

* * *

**PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT I HAVE NO IDEA IF BEANIES EXIST IN THE MLP UNIVERSE. With that said, this was kind of out of my comfort zone, as previously stated. I'm used to describing characters with hands and whatnot. Anyway, please leave a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! SEEY-**

Pinkie Pie: Hiya, everypony!

**Okay, Pinkie's here now. That's...That's a thing. Okay, why are you here?**

Pinkie Pie: You haven't done the outro, yet though.

**I just finished the ou-**

Pinkie Pie: What could we do. Hmm...

**We coul-**

Pinkie Pie: I got it! Why don't you say something about yourself?

**Couldn't you just say something about yourself instead?**

Pinkie Pie: They already know about me, silly!

**...Whatever. Uh, let's see...Oh! I have to listen to rock music while writing this fic. Otherwise I get writer's block.**

Pinkie Pie: Interesting. Tell me, which do you like better: Cupcakes or Muffins?

**Uh...Both. I don't like favoritism that much.**

Pinkie Pie: *in dark robe* You chose...wisely...

**Right. I'm just gonna end this now before things get weirder. Anyway, SEE-**

Corey Riffin: Thanks for comin' out everyone! *closes garage door*


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE OR UPDATE

**Hey everyone! Uh...yeah, about the next chapter. I kinda got writer's block, tried to force the story out, and basically it derailed off of what I was trying to write and became a complete mess. It didn't help that I had two exams to worry about. In any case, sorry everyone, the next chapter will be late -_-' **


	5. Chapter 3: Back to Normal Life

**Sorry if I haven't really made any adjustments or improvements to the way I write (I was extremely worried about some exams and tests over the past two weeks), and sorry that I delayed this for so long! Busy life.**

**I also want to take note that I don't think I made this chapter as good as I intended it to be. I felt that some things were either way too short, or aren't really how I wanted it to sound. In any case, I couldn't tell what could be done to better it. Sorry. I will promise this, though:**

**I will make sure every presented idea takes some form in future chapters (Oh, I'm gonna have with that :) heheheh)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

An alarm clock rung violently and loudly, signaling the beginning of a new day. That clock received a punch to the face, which not only shut off its ringing, but also sent it flying into wall. The one who threw the punch, a short teenage girl, got up with a yawn. She was drowsy and didn't get that much of a good sleep. She felt as if she was wrestling with her blanket in her sleep, trying to get comfortable.

Her sight was blurry, and she was still a little asleep, so she wasn't entirely paying attention to what she was doing. Her drowsiness was quite strong. So strong in fact, that even after she walked over to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a bath, went back to her room, and put on clothes, she still wasn't paying full attention to what she was doing, was still a little asleep, and her sight was still blurry. This was likely due to all those being part of her daily routine. The girl would, as part of her routine, reach for her Bass Guitar to check if it was tuned correctly.

She took the Bass in her arms, placed her fingers on a string and plucked it...nothing happened. She tried to pluck a string again, but nothing happened still. She tried to pluck another string. The same thing happened. She tried again with another. Still nothing. She did over and over and over, getting a little more frustrated with every unsuccessful attempt. She kept trying to play the Bass Guitar until, in her frustration, her sight finally cleared up.

She found that her hands were not hands, but hooves.

Rainbow Dash was only surprised for a moment, before she remembered that she was no longer a human, but a pony again. She sighed before putting down the Bass guitar. She looked in a mirror in the room, and found herself looking a bit ridiculous. Her shirt didn't really fit, the pants weren't really made for ponies, and her makeup just didn't work for her look. In fact, it made her eyes look scary.

The only thing Dash was wearing that she didn't really have a problem with, was the hair clip on her mane. She felt that it was fine, and it just felt right to her. That was also the only thing she didn't take off, as she took off the human clothes, and washed off her makeup. It made her manestyle a bit different from normal, but not by much.

As Rainbow Dash walked around in the castle, she found a note addressed to herself. When she opened it, she found that it was from Twilight. It read:

_**Rainbow Dash,**_

_**I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly without telling you or the others, especially when you've just returned. However, Spike and I received an urgent letter from Princess Celestia, and must go to see what the emergency is. I hope you understand that this matter is something I cannot overlook. Also, would you be so kind as to tell the others? I only managed to write this down before leaving.**_

_**Your Friend, Twilight Sparkle**_

Rainbow Dash would've been a bit bummed out about this, but she wasn't. She was actually quite relieved that Twilight was still taking her duties as serious as ever. As for her request, Dash was going to say hello to them anyway. She might as well tell them that Twilight was out of town to check on something.

The first Pony she would check on would be Applejack, who was working hard at Sweet Apple Acres, bucking apples to make some delicious foodstuffs later on. Although she delivered the message, Dash had a hard time holding back her laughter. It wasn't anything personal, but Applejack's hat just reminded her of Corey wearing an oversized Cowboy hat over his beanie. She left Applejack with a confused confused expression that could be best described as "What just happened?"

The next mare was Rarity in Carousel Boutique. Dash found her sewing up a new ensemble, which was VERY beautiful, but she also found her looking and behaving as in a very tired state.

"This isn't concerning at all" said Dash in a mix of Sarcasm and Concern.

Rarity turned to greet Dash, showing off the new ensemble, and saying,

"Salutations, Rainbow Dash! Have you come to take a peek at my latest piece? It's a new design for Hoity Toity. How do you like it?"

Rainbow Dash could see a bit of darkness under Rarity's eyes, indicating a lack of sleep.

"Rarity, did you stay up all night making that?" Asked Dash.

Rarity attempted to respond, but immediately fell asleep upon taking a single step toward Dash.

Dash facepalmed- er, facehoofed(?) and sighed before lugging Rarity upstairs to her bed. Dash figured that she could always tell Rarity about Twilight later on.

The next one that Dash visited was Fluttershy, who was in the Market, fetching food for her animals. They talked a bit about how Dash's pet Turtle, Tank, was doing. Dash was going to pick him up later, after she goes home and unpacks everything. Dash was grateful to Fluttershy for taking care of him. She knew she could trust her, since she took care of him before.

After telling Fluttershy the news about Twilight, Dash flew off to tell Pinkie. Watching her fly off, Fluttershy thought to herself about Dash. She felt that Rainbow Dash seemed different. A little more mature, and yet a little more childish. It was in her appearance and the way she talked. This difference gave her mixed feelings, but she would rather put those aside. After all, Dash is her friend.

Dash flew over to Pinkie Pie to te-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?

"Hi, Rainbow Dash!"

G-Giant Cake...*Ahem* Sorry about that. Um...Rainbow Dash stares in awe (in which, she has every right to do) as Pinkie hops down several flights of stairs that lead up to the current peak of an giant, unfinished cake. Even when Pinkie was right in front of her, Dash would not stop staring in awe.

"Like it? I was sososososooooo inspired by your cake story, that I just had to do it myself! The Cakes agreed to help, but we ran out of Cake mix making half of the first layer! So we went to get more and-Huh? Helloooo?"

Pinkie knocked on Dash's head like it was a coconut. She saw that Dash was still staring in awe. Dash was trying to fathom how Pinkie had the capability to do something like this, until she saw the several other ponies around, helping with the cake's creation. It made sense now. With their help, they'd probably be able to provide enough ingredients and effort to actually finish.

"Who's gonna eat all that cake?" Said Rainbow Dash, her eyes glimmering as she continued to marvel the cake.

"Everyone, silly!" Replied Pinkie. "As soon as it's done, I'm throwing everyone in Ponyville a Cake Party!"

"Pinkie, nopony's gonna finish this thing. It's too huge!"

"Really?" Pinkie eyed the size of the cake, and then turned back to Dash to ask, "Then how did you eat a giant cake before?"

Dash opened her mouth to speak, but then thought about it, trying to remember how in the world a 100-Story large cake was finished in one party.

[SMALL FLASHBACK]

Barnie looks up at what was left off the 100-story cake he made. It was still over 98-stories large.

"What am I gonna do with the rest of this thing?" He asks himself in front of everyone at his daughter's wedding party.

Everyone looks up, when a bright flash of light appears. What they saw was a rather large, bald guy wearing a black futuristic suit and shades. He was accompanied by a thinner, shorter person who was wearing the same attire. Both were wearing jet packs.

Kin and Kon gasped in excitement and awe, saying,

"Our future selves!"

Future Kin and Kon did not say a word, but simply smiled and gave a thumbs up before disappearing with the cake in a flash of light.

Corey and Laney just stood in place, trying to process what just happened.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Dash returned from her flashback, looked at Pinkie, and replied,

"Uh...we had help."

Pinkie had a slightly confused look on her face, but decided to just accept it and move on.

Dash, wanting to just move on from the weirdness, decided to just tell Pinkie about Twilight. The pink pony was a little depressed that she couldn't "Wow" the Princess just yet, but she decided to be patient.

With her favor done, Rainbow Dash went off to find a cloud to just lay on for the rest of the day. She found one, but when she lied down on it, something went wrong. Instead of simply ing lying down on it like a giant pillow she fell right through it. Dash easily recovered from the fall, but she was confused on what just happened. Normally Pegasi could touch and even move clouds, but she fell right through it.

Dash assumed that she just missed the cloud, so she tried to fluff it. Her hooves went right through. Confusion overtook her mind, and questions began to rise within her thoughts. How can this be happening? Why is this happening? What does this mean?

In her confusion, Rainbow Dash failed to see something heading straight for her. A ball of something that tackled her like a bull. She and it fell to the ground, in an area hidden from Ponyville's sight.

Rainbow Dash recovered quickly, and ignored her problem to address the situation at hand. Whatever hit her had knocked the wind out of her, so for the next few moments, she could do nothing but behold the thing that hit her. As she looked, her eyes widened. What she saw was a sight unbelievable to her. A single whisper escaped her mouth out of shock.

"Corey...?"  
...

**Yeah, I took too long. Sorry! I have tests around these times, so I'm spending a lot of time studying, so you can see why this chapter is a bit...lackluster. But still, I started something that I like, and I'm adamant about playing it through to the end! And I promise that the next chapter will be better in terms of quality!**

**Anyway, SEEYA'S!**


End file.
